A New Reason For Living
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Duncan is depressed and wishes to end it all but can't. One night as he is walking home, he is knocked out and kidnapped and it turns out to be the best thing to happen to him in his life and gives him a new reason to go on with someone new...


Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama and all Characters associated, no matter how much I might want to own some of them.

Author's Note: Okay, I was somewhat depressed writing this. Poor Duncan...at least it all ends well.

Duncan kept his hands sadly in his pockets as he crossed the empty street, rain pouring heavily down. It seemed an extension of him nowadays, ever since…but no, he can't think about that. It would make him think of…oh damn it, why could he not just forget? In a way it would be so much better to forget than this, with the memories eating away at him. Before the events that followed, Duncan had once been a confident person, confident in life and what he wanted. He lived as he pleased and was so sure of everything. But then they happened….now he felt like an empty shell, broken into pieces, jagged shards sticking into the place where his heart had once been. He felt…empty. He often wondered why he didn't just end it, but he supposed that deep down, he was just a coward as everyone said. A failure…but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He thought about it often and came close a couple times but he backed off at the last second. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and a pan exploded in his head and his last thought before falling unconscious was 'at least it will all end now'…

When he woke up, there was a dull throbbing in his head and he tried to reach his head to check. Ugh, what happened? Suddenly his hand stops short. What the-? Looking down blearily, he noticed that his hands and legs were handcuffed to a bed. Oh that explained it. Duncan supposed when his head stopped throbbing he'd be a bit more worried but for now it was nothing more than an annoyance.

"Sorry for doing that. I didn't mean to hit so hard." came a voice from a corner of the room Duncan was in. The voice sounded oddly familiar but he couldn't figure out why. Turning his head, Duncan could just barely make out the mysterious person's figure. All he could see from this angle was that they were tall and pretty muscular. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it. I've had worse headaches after drinking. I've had some pretty killer ones so the head blow doesn't hurt so bad. But why did you hit me?"

"I needed to get you here without a struggle and I would have just used traditional chloroform or a blow dart but I didn't have any on hand. You would have made it unnecessarily difficult to try to bring you here without knocking you out, just because you are you."

"Are you going to kill me or something?" Duncan asked, not really caring the answer. He wasn't afraid, not really. As long as it was over quickly, it would be a relief to end the agony that he was suffering now. Nothing this guy could do could hurt any worse than he did right now. At least, he hoped nothing. Duncan knew there were many, many ways to inflict pain on someone, with and without touching them physically. He just had to hope the guy didn't get off on that.

"No, if I was going to kill you, you wouldn't be awake right now and they'd find your body in a dumpster. But you want that don't you? You want it all to end, to make the pain go away…I sometimes wonder what it is like to, just out of hypothetical curiosity. But I don't really want to die yet to find out. For all you know, it might just keep hurting, forever."

Duncan had admittedly never thought of that. The thought terrified him. To feel like this…forever? Death was supposed to be peaceful! No more pain and suffering! But what if this guy was right? What if when he did go he still felt this agony, with not even death as an escape? Duncan felt a chill descend on him. It could not be! No no no no no no no no no…

He felt large hands grip him, halting his terrified and completely subconscious convulsions. Duncan felt tears leaking out of his eyes as he sobbed. "I don't want to die, I don't want to die!" he cried out, shaking. He felt a hand touch him gently on the back, patting awkwardly.

"Shh, shh, it will be okay. Everything is alright and things like that." Duncan looked up and was surprised to see who it was. Brown-black hair down to the shoulders, a bull necklace, the standard red jacket white undershirt thing…he looked up and saw green stone eyes peering into his.

"Alejandro…" whispered Duncan, quite surprised. He knew he had recognized the voice but he certainly didn't expect this. He remembered Alejandro, an arrogant and selfish person, even more than Duncan himself. When they picked him up in London, he had joined Alejandro's team and Noah had been kicked off. Alejandro was very, very good and a powerful player. And for a while, Duncan had thought him to be quite a nice person, until the top 5 when Alejandro tricked him and stole the win. The other players told him many stories of Alejandro, how he tricked off Harold, manipulated Bridgette's heart, flirted with Leshawna, messed with DJ's head with that curse thing, and more. But what was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" Duncan yelled. Alejandro stepped back and smirked.

"There's the fiery Duncan enjoy. Not the sad mopey one you've been for a while."

"No seriously, what the hell are you doing and why am I here?" Duncan yelled again, struggling against the handcuffs now. Alejandro gave a half-smile smirk.

"Relax, there's no need to worry. I am not going to harm you as I said." Alejandro's eyes flickered over Duncan's body, drinking him in. Duncan looked down at himself and was surprised to see him without a shirt. And he was handcuffed to a bed. He had uncomfortable feelings on where this was going. At least Alejandro hadn't stripped his pants as well. Alejandro really must have hit him harder than he thought since he didn't even realize how exposed he was and the room was slightly below normal temperature. Alejandro moved a little closer and placed a hand over Duncan's heart.

"My my, how your heart beats so fast and it only got faster when I touched you. And is that a blush I see?" Alejandro said teasingly as he trailed his hand down Duncan's chest. Duncan tried to move but the handcuffs on his arms and legs really restricted him from going anywhere. He was completely at Alejandro's mercy, something which Duncan knew Alejandro didn't have. Alejandro sighed and took his hand off shrugging.

"Before you say anything Duncan, I know you enjoyed it despite yourself. Because no one has ever fulfilled your fantasies like this before, leaving you prone and helpless while you are protected and loved by someone so much stronger and better than you." Duncan's mouth dropped open. Okay, what the freaking hell is Alejandro babbling about? He knew the guy was arrogant but to think that Duncan wanted to be knocked out, kidnapped, and handcuffed to a bed…even if it was kind of hot and exciting and more fun than Duncan had since the incident. But that wasn't the point. The point was that it was Alejandro who did it.

Alejandro nodded his head. "I see the wheels in your head turning and you agree with me. Do you want to know how I know? Because I make it my business to know people, to know what motivates and persuades them. Especially rivals and competitors, I must know as much as possible about them. And what I have gathered about you is that you are secretly a lonely and needy person that wants attention because you are so uncertain about yourself. You try to make others think you're tough, maybe even you believe it, to hide that deep down you're very sensitive and always alone. You are a constant disappointment to your parents no matter what you did so you did this as a way to get back at them. Not only that but it is the only time your parents actually paid attention to you, when not punishing you. Your father is a strict authoritarian who is controlling and beat you until you ran away from home. Finally, you only like people who are powerful, because they know what to do. No matter how you try it, you crave authoritarian figures. You like to be dominated and to wallow in filth because that is where you feel most comfortable and in a twisted way, loved. And that is part of why I chose you."

Duncan struggled to maintain his cool. Alejandro was startlingly right in his assessments. His parents didn't pay attention to or like him very much and he started to pierce himself and wear punk clothes to freak them out, because they were the type of people his parents hated. His father beat him a new one for that but it was a total success, temporarily. His parents gave up on him soon as they had so long ago and he was essentially disowned, even though they never said so. They just never cared anymore. Heck, they never spoke to him and had an annoying way of looking around him like he wasn't there when he was anywhere near them. All they cared about was his dratted brother who was perfect in every way in their eyes. They had complained why didn't he act more like his brother who was smart and first in his class as well as the school valedictorian, president of various clubs at their school, and captain of the football, hockey, and soccer time. How he even had that much time, Duncan never figured out. Duncan hated him though. Stupid, perfect, attention grabber…a lot like Alejandro actually in a sense. Except worse because he stole his parents' love. It was because of him that they never bothered with Duncan. He hated them, hated his brother…and loved them. He supposed he had always been messed up that way. That's partly why he could never get a good relationship with anyone, unless they were like…like…Duncan blotted out that continuation. Anyhow, Alejandro was right in seeing that Duncan liked to be dominated and controlled. It turned him on and he never had to make any of his own decisions. He was actually seen, without being compared to his perfect brother (which he never told anyone about so most of his friends on Total Drama didn't even know he had family). He was valued and wanted. He could be protected and loved and…except that it never happened. All he ended up with were creepy stalkers, possessive girls who blamed him for everything, being hit and abused which he did not always crave even if he did deserve it sometimes because he was bad and father always punished him when he was bad, and people who treated him like trash and threw him away, which lead to the incident that almost destroyed him and makes him wish he could die…

"I am going to fix you," Alejandro said, interrupting Duncan's train of thought. "I'm going to fix you and you're going to fix me because we need each other. You're going to show me what it is like when others say to love and I'm going to help you get over them. That is why I brought you here."

"But why me? What happened between you and Heather anyways? I thought you were all into each other and stuff."

"I did greatly like her. More than anyone else I have ever met, not counting you. That show changed me. For the first time, I actually made connections with people that didn't primarily benefit me. Well, somewhat. But they were stronger than anything I ever felt before. I actually felt what others have complained of feeling, things that I always knew were completely illogical. Like with Noah, there was an instant that I actually felt betrayed, that he hated me that so much that he didn't care what happened to me. Me! Can you believe that? I gave those people my time, my guidance, and Noah treats me like trash! I am Alejandro Buerromuerto! I'm rich, I'm popular, I'm loved, I tolerate the little people that don't deserve it, and he still betrayed me! I even made friends with him and that's what he does to me!"

"Yes, yes. Well, you weren't exactly nice during the games. I'm not sure what goes on in your head, but most girls don't exactly like being played and then left with a tongue stuck to a pole, manipulated to look foolish and then pushed out of airplanes, trying to manipulate people to join your team with magic fish, or convincing them that they need to self-eliminate themselves. Not to mention other things worse than that. You treated everyone like dirt and they hated you for it." Alejandro growled and thrust his face into Duncan's.

"No, they did not rebel because they hated me. People don't rebel because of bad conditions, they rebelled because they were awakened to their condition, that there was something that they could do to hinder me and so they did. But they didn't realize I helped them. I helped Bridgette and Geoff's relationship get even stronger, I cured DJ's fear of animal curses, well for a time anyways, I made Harold prove his worth and be a man, I made sure Leshawna seized the day..." Alejandro tugged at his hair.

"Damn Heather. She did this. Her, of all the people. Her betrayal hurt the most. When I found out I was very angry. I wanted to kill her. I almost did, but I refrained because killing her at the time wouldn't solve anything and there would be some annoying questions and inquiries into what would happen that I could not afford. I loved her you know. She was the first one I have ever said and felt that I loved. She made me feel for once in my life. Did you know that I have trouble feeling at times? I used to think that was normal. My experience on Total Drama made me realize it wasn't and brought up some questions about myself that I decided I needed to know the answer too. So I researched into psychology and lo and behold a person like me was labeled a 'psychopath'. Could you believe it? According to various checklists, it said I lack the capacity for real emotions, that I am a compulsive and incorrigible liar always seeking to screw people over, that I am entirely focused on one thing and refuse to see the bigger picture, and that while I am very careful in most matters, in some areas, I leave big gaping holes that will trip me up in my quest to get whatever it is that I want. It also said I am an emotional vampire that enjoys watching other people's pain. And the thing is, all those traits I just mentioned are absolutely true about me. I can not really feel for others and I do lie and cheat. I am highly focused and I greatly enjoy watching weaker people's pain. I do not care what other people call me. I guess psychopath is as good a word to call me as anything, because I don't care what they say. It is just a label weaker people use to try to insult me."

"Why am I not surprised that you are a classifiable psychopath? I already knew you were dangerous and evil. But what did Heather do to you? I thought she and you would have ended up together, you and her both being into messing with people and everything. Also, I would have sworn she was as into you as you were into her. What happened?"

"She betrayed me. She turned the others against me and used my unexpected love for her against me as well. She convinced me to let my guard down and the next thing I knew, she pushed me aside and sprinted for the finish line. A lot like what Courtney always did to you, is it not?" Alejandro nodded when he saw Duncan shudder at the name, one of the names he tried to forget, to keep buried down way inside where it no longer hurt.

"Courtney and Gwen messed you up, didn't they?" he whispered, scooting closer to Duncan and wrapping his arms around him. "They both broke your heart into pieces. They didn't realize that what they had was precious and something to treasure and treated you all wrong. Girls are real jerks, aren't they Duncan? And your mother, your mother never stood up to your dad and actually approved it. She never loved you either. It is so much easier to understand a guy. It's apparent if they like or dislike you and they never stab you in the back. But your girls, they were sure confusing, weren't they Duncan? They constantly fought and argued with each other. Courtney with her unending tirades of strict A-type bitchiness and commands. Gwen with her creepy convoluted gothness. You used to like her, think she could be a friend, that you had a lot in common. But in the end, she betrayed you as well. You showed her love and what does she do? Throw it in your face. And let's not forget Courtney who does worse. Not only does she abuse you but she then leaves you for money. She never liked you and only cared for herself. You understood that when she left you on the beach but you tried again, because you're a masochist and you don't want to be alone. She does it again and again and you chased after her. She calls you names and tries to change your fragile self into something you're not. And she and Gwen actually teamed up and took you down. They both dumped you. All because you needed them, needed them to feel like you were beautiful and special. Well, that wasn't very nice of them was it? So forget them and take me instead." Duncan looked up in shock at Alejandro when he said that. Alejandro had been right once again in everything he said but he hadn't expected Alejandro to say something like that. That was different.

"Why?" Duncan asked and Alejandro paused to think.

"Because, I feel for you. Out of everyone in the world, I feel for you alone. You make me feel different and alive. You seem real to me and you attract me. You need help and I need help and we can help each other. There is a presence about you that I can not explain that calls me to you know. Also, because you are in a strange way one of the most beautiful and pure things I know, no matter what it was that happened to you. Because you are fragile and weak and in need of protection. Because you enjoy relying on someone to make your decisions and I don't want you to listen to anyone else but me. Because you need someone and I can be that someone for you and I need someone like you, someone who is alive, to counter the feelings of boredom and unreality of everything. Because we complete each other and because I hunger for you." Alejandro leaned down and kissed Duncan head on the lips. Duncan was shocked at first but moaned when he felt his teeth being pushed aside and Alejandro's tongue slip in. Alejandro was an amazing kisser. Duncan tried to wrestle for dominance with his tongue but Alejandro easily overpowered him. Moaning again, he felt Alejandro run his hands down his chest and abs, it felt so good. Duncan hadn't felt this good since Courtney and Gwen left him. Not even drunk and drugged did he feel this good. If anything, he had felt worse then. It was one of the best feelings he ever had in his life. There was a large difference between a girl touching him and Alejandro touching him. Girls' hands tended to be soft and weaker and since he wasn't particularly into muscle women (because it had been ingrained in Duncan's head since birth and everything since that women were supposed to be smaller and less boisterous than men), this was very different. Alejandro's hands seemed to dwarf his and he was shocked. Was he always this small? Well, he never really had a big body but he did have a great set of abs and pecs and his arms were decent size, but woah! He supposed he had lost weight, a lot of it, since life no longer became worth living and he always felt hungry now with his ribs sticking out but was it this bad? How could Alejandro like this?

"Wait, how are you attracted to my body?" Duncan asked in an almost pitiable voice and Alejandro smiled fondly down at him.

"Because even in your saddest state you remain beautiful to me and it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside to me. We can always fix that later but first I have to fix you and claim my new treasure." With that, Alejandro stole Duncan's mouth again and his hands continued their exploration of Duncan's fragile in his arms body. He hated that Duncan had to go through this, that those blasted girls did this to so wonderful a person. That his parents hated him. For once in his life, Alejandro was genuine and he marveled at the experience. He had never known it had been possible to like someone but he had been proven wrong. First Heather and then Duncan. And Heather didn't make him feel like this. Heather wasn't fragile or in need of protection. She was a strong independent woman that took what she wanted. He had admired her for that. He still somewhat admired her for that, below the anger and hate he held for her. Yet more feelings that were unfamiliar. He was denied his revenge and he couldn't take it out on someone so it burned and writhed in him. But Duncan cooled him down. That was yet another reason to choose him. He eased the angry fire brewing within and almost made him understand these feeling things.

Alejandro stopped to breathe for air and he noticed that Duncan was panting, his eyes dilated, and his Mohawk all in disarray. It was actually quite funny. Duncan needed to breathe a few more moments and then he managed to gasp out "what's so funny?"

"Your hair. It's all messed up. But I love it." Alejandro ripped off his shirts and dumped them to the ground. "Damn, I was getting hot in there." He said and enjoyed the way Duncan's eyes widened and took him in. Alejandro knew he was quite something but he was glad that Duncan thought so as well. It was obvious considering the admiration and hunger that shone in the boy's eyes. Alejandro leaned in closer.

"Like what you see?" he asked and Duncan let out a gulp as Alejandro flexed his huge muscles for Duncan's benefit. The tenting in Duncan's pants was also obvious as well. Alejandro gently squeezed down there, causing Duncan to let out a pained hiss of enjoyment.

"I left your pants on earlier because it wasn't right to look at you naked without your permission. And your permission matters to me because you matter. I wanted you conscious and enjoying it." Duncan moaned.

"Oh yes…love it. Don't stop." Alejandro smirked again.

"Exactly as I thought. We won't go all the way right now but I am about to give you the most pleasing experience you ever had. Did you know the saying that guys give the best blowjobs because they know and care more about it? I think it's true. You'll see. With that, Alejandro gently pulls down Duncan's pants and takes him in, his last intellectual thoughts being how he enjoyed the sight, Duncan all ready for him, strapped and unable to move, completely at his mercy. What was better in life? He then proceeds to show Duncan how much he completely loves and appreciates him and Duncan found himself feeling the best he ever felt, just as Alejandro promised. He found a new reason for living and it was someone who he never once thought of but somehow became the new center of his world. Alejandro…


End file.
